Chrono Trigger
Sonic For Hire: Chrono Trigger (Season 6 Premiere) is the first episode and season premiere of the sixth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the sixty-sixth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic decides to go back in time to save his future, but first, he must fix a mistake. Plot Sonic and Tails are in Sonic's apartment, sitting on the couch, staring longingly at Sonic's Gerald Wilkins poster. Tails requests that he change the "channel". While wishing that he had a "poster remote", Sonic places a Ma$e poster on top of the Gerald Wilkins poster, making Tails complain that they've seen this poster at least 50 times. Sonic then puts up a poster of Tom Berenger. Tails is horrified by this sight, with Sonic interpreting the grotesque visage as "either Tom Berenger, or a cow giving birth". Sonic bemoans that he and Tails have bottomed out, while Tails laments the "terrible special effects". When Sonic returns to the couch, he asks Tails as to why they are still at Sonic's place as opposed to his. Tails explains that his mansion is still airing out after a large amount of "disgusting Eggman meth sex" that occurred during a huge "Jesse Pinkman style" party he threw three days ago that Sonic wasn't invited to. When asked why, Tails reminds Sonic that no one wanted to see him after his embarrassing Space Chicken escapade. The two settle down to continue watching this train-wreck. Upon hearing Tails say the words "train wreck", Sonic suddenly has and epiphany, and remarks that he is Tom Berenger. Tails, interested in his sudden change of direction, asks that he continue. Sonic uses Tom Berenger as an analogy for himself, saying that like Tom, he used to be awesome, and then, like...Tails, was downgraded into a joke. Plus, according to Sonic, he apparently looks like "if Mickey Rourke and Val Kilmer had a baby that got terrible plastic surgery." While Tails fails to follow, Sonic explains that he plans to travel back in time, and stop himself from ruining his life. Tails is slightly reluctant, mentioning that this season's story-line may have quite a few holes, though Sonic tells him not to worry. On that note, Sonic heads over to Chrono Trigger. He meets Lucca, who doesn't appear to be happy to see him. Amidst the sounds of roughhousing children, she yells at Chrono to take out the trash for the 10th time. Sonic appears happy for Lucca, since she and Chrono have apparently started a family. Lucca's children, a boy and a girl with remarkably hedgehog-like features, enter the living room. Sonic's mood is instantly brought down when he learns what has happened. Lucca mentions that Sonic abandoning her and leaving her with "the Wonder Twins" means he owes her a serious amount of child support. Sonic refuses, mentioning that he already has a child, who is a literal monster. He emphasizes that he just came over to borrow the Epoch. Hopping into its cockpit, Lucca asks what he could possibly need the Epoch for. Sonic mentions that he's using it to save his career... after he takes care of one little problem first. Upon activating the Epoch, Sonic finds himself a few years in the past. Stoked that the time travel worked, Sonic has just has to keep himself from boning Lucca, and he'll stay free of having more than one kid. Past Lucca seductively tells Sonic that she's waiting for him. Sonic soon finds himself in bed with Past Lucca, berating himself for fucking up. He travels back to the exact same moment Past Lucca calls him in...... and ends up boning her again. On the third try, Sonic successfully prevents the birth of human/hedgehog hybrids by sending in a blue dressed Past Eggman in his place. With that problem solved, Sonic heads off to save his career. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Lucca *Lucca's Children *Chrono (Mentioned) *Doctor Eggman Transcript Click here to see the transcript. Video File:Sonic For Hire - Chrono Trigger (Season 6 Premiere) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premiere